THE NON-CANON SUMMIT
'THE NON-CANON SUMMIT '''was a filler tournament that took place between Seasons 4 and 5 of the CPUCS and the 25th tournament overall and the 1st filler wise. The video is titled "SUMMIT: Level 9 CPU Tournament" on YouTube, and was commentated by Alpharad, JoSniffy, and Major Duncan. The tournament was created to the celebrate the DLC release of Terry Bogard, who released after the end of Season 4. To do this, the commentators held a non-canon tournament, full of self-referential gags and a special guest appearance from Vincent, his first tournament since his death, on the basis that the episode wasn't canon to the main CPUCS storyline. The episode also used an unusual ruleset with heavy items (Mr. Saturns, Soccer Balls, and Sandbag), stamina battle rules rather than the usual stock rules, and Omega (Final Destination style) stages only. Additionally, only eight contenders featured, including fan favorite and unfavorite characters. Terry Bogard took the tournament by storm, taking advantage of the stamina ruleset to dominate the tournament, defeating Skillshare Kirby in finals. In Thug Finals, Blood Falcon, Dark Vince, and the Dark Realm attacked, so Terry and his harem of girls had to defend the Light Realm, fighting the Dark Realm invaders while alternating between the two timelines. Unfortunately they lost, and Major revealed himself to be evil to the surprise and shock of Alpharad and JoSniffy. Tournament Results Thug Finals Results Trivia *The tournament title on YouTube, "SUMMIT", parodies the YouTube title of the previous tournament, "EVEREST", which confused many viewers when the name Everest was not mentioned during the episode. **The thumbnail shows Terry Bogard facing a 'Dark Terry'. However, no such character ever appears in the episode. The thumbnail art is also reminiscent of of the thumbnail of ENDGAME, but with the two Terrys instead of Vincent and Dark Vincent, and the positions of the Light Realm and Dark Realm fighters are switched. *This tournament is the shortest CPUCS episode, with a runtime of sixteen minutes and twelve seconds, owing to the smaller bracket size. *JoSniffy returns for this tournament, denying that he 'died' in ; the way home for sake of the non-canon episode. *This episode begins with the Season 4 intro, but it cuts to brackets early, interrupting the closeup of Naomi Winters' face. *Several of the fighters in this tournament have ridiculous sponsorships: **Terry Bogard is initially sponsored by "the entirety of Hip Hop musical genre", but after Round 1 is dropped by them. For the rest of the tournament he is sponsored by "Low-Fi Hip Hop Beats". ***Major later calls the Light Realm the 'Hip Hop Realm' during Terry's Thug Finals appearance. **Ness is sponsored in Round 1 by the 1993 baseball film ''The Sandlot,''https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Sandlot followed by the 1994 baseball film ''Angels in the Outfield''https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Angels_in_the_Outfield_(1994_film) in semifinals. '' **Rosalina is sponsored by Target, while her Luma is sponsored by Walmart. **Even Audible Link, who already has a sponsorship, gets in on the fun with an image of a man yelling next to his battle portrait rather than the Audible.com logo. *In Ryu's Round 1 battle against Rosalina, the commentators note that the stage, Omega Suzaku Castle, is just Final Destination but reskinned. However, when JoSniffy suggests this in Skillshare Kirby's battle against Vincent, Alpharad and Major quickly correct him that the stage is actually Omega Brinstar. **In the latter match, Major jokes that the match could go to time when the timer approaches 95 minutes left. *When Ness makes his first appearance in Round 1, the commentators talk about how excited they are to see him and what a hype character he is, a complete reversal of their Season 4 opinion of him. *Major Duncan's reveal of his allegiance to the Dark Realm in Thug Finals is played for laughs, with the commentators joking that fans will go back and rewatch the entire series for subtle hints that Major is evil. **Major states that he was first introduced to the Dark Realm through his carpool group. **Alpharad also mentions the 'third timeline' that Major and Punished Convict are from, poking fun at fan theories about the true CPUCS chronology. *Thug Finals was atypical for the CPUCS, featuring the Squad Strike mode to give each individual competitor an opportunity. An indirect result of this, however, is that not every Dark Realm fighter, including Dark Vincent, was able to participate, as they didn't need to fill in for their teammates. **Somehow, Bayonetta appeared fighting for both the Light Realm and the Dark Realm. **When the Dark Realm wins, JoSniffy humorously suggests they run it again to obtain a more desirable result, with Alpharad saying "Yeah, I mean, that's what we normally do anyways." Tournament Video https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VZBo_8hngvs References Category:Tournament Category:Non-Canonical Content